Cough Drops, Lectures, and Kisses
by littleitalys
Summary: She's his best friend, she's sick and Throw in Cough drops, Lectures, and Kissing. Troyella. Rated K for one curse word, and minor kissing.


**A/N: I'm home from school today...I'm sick...again. So I have time to write. This is just another pointless one-shot. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing really...**

Gabriella layed in bed for an extra ten minutes than usual, she usually got right out of bed when her mother told her to, but she didn't feel very well. Gabriella's mom came into the room about twenty minutes later, wondering why her daugter hadn't come downstairs yet. Her little sister and father were right behind her mother. Alena was even more angered at the fact that her daughter was still in bed.

"Gabriella, why are you still in bed?" Her mother asked annoyed.

"Mama, I don't feel good" She complained.

"Gabi, sick?" Asked her three year old sister, Jenny.

"Yeah, Gabi's sick" She replied.

"Mija, what hurts?" Alena asked sighing.

"My stomach, throat and head. My nose is running like it's a waterfall to" She replied.

"Here let's take your tempature." Alena told her daughter, and her husband sighed.

"Alena, is she going to be alright?" Asked Edward (**Love that name, eversince Twilight. Awesome book, anyways.)**

"Papa, don't make me go to school" Gabriella whined.

"Baby girl, I don't know you might just have a little cold" Her father told her.

"Edward honey, this isn't no cold" Alena began "Look" She told him and pointed to the themotor (sp?) in her hand.

"Oh my god, baby girl your staying home today, your fever is a 103.1" Her father replied.

"Jenny sick to papa, look" Jenny replied and faked coughed.

"Not working angel, your sister's really sick. You still got pre-school" Edward told his younger daughter, and carried the pouting girl out of the room.

"Mom, what about Troy, Taylor, Sharpay, and all of the others. We were supposed to go to the movies tonight" Gabriella said.

"I know sweeite, I know. You need your rest, and knowing that boy (Troy) he'll come around here anyways. Just get some sleep mija" Her mother replied, and kissed her forhead. Leaving the house to go to work, along with Gabriella's father.

_**With Troy.**_

Troy walked through the hallways, looking for his best friend/love of his life Gabriella Montez. Everyone thought that they would be dating by now, but they just said that they were best friends. He had been looking for the last ten minutes, and he still couldn't find her. She never missed a day of school, and she was always early. He then saw Chad and Taylor talking by Taylor's locker and ran over to them. Knowing that Taylor was one of Gabriella's closet friends besides him and Sharpay.

"Hey Chad, Hey Tay" Troy greeted out of breath.

"Hey Troy" They replied in unison.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"No, I tried calling her cell, but she doesn't answer and she always answers her cell phone." Taylor said worridley.

"Guys she's probably just sick" Chad said.

"She doesn't get sick" Troy sighed.

"Who doesn't get sick?" Asked a new voice.

"Hey Shar" Troy greeted.

"Gabriella" Chad replied, and Sharpay nodded.

"Who knows Troy, she could be sick" Sharpay replied and she, Chad, and Taylor walked off leaving him standing in the hall way.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_'Uhhhh, will Ms. Darbus ever SHUT UP?!' _Troy thought. Ms. Darbus had been going on and on about the drama club for the last half hour, and Troy could of swore that half -if not all of the class was asleep by now. Sharpay was fiddiling with her nails, she of course had heard this speech before. Chad was tracing the lines on his precious basketball, and Taylor was sitting there bored punching numbers into her calculator. Troy wondered what Gabriella would be doing, probably doodiling in her notebook. Troy smiled at the thought.

"Mr. Bolton, care to join us?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Troy felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he looked around and saw his friends looking at him with knowing smiles, knowing who he was thinking about. "Oh right sorry" Troy mumbled still slightly embarassed.

"Good, next time Mr. Bolton pay attention" Ms.Darbus said sternly.

Troy nodded, and started to focus on the lovley pattern on the floor. When the bell rang Troy nearly sprang out of his seat, happy to finally see Garbiella. His dad wouldn't let him out of class to go see her during the day, so he had to wait until after school which nearly killed him to death. Troy ran to his locker, and threw all of his books in. Luckily it was friday so he didn't have any homework, he had completed it all in free period. He ran past Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay who were all gathered by the fountain outside.

"Gabriella?" Jason asked.

"Gabriella" Taylor confirmed, and they just laughed.

**8:30 P.M.**

Gabriella had snotty Kleenex's (**Had to look on the box beside me, to know how to spell that. :P**) surrounding her and her bed. Cough drop wrappers, and empty Halls Cool Berry bags were everywhere also. (**I'm like addicted to these cough drops, there so good. :)**) Her hair was all matted, and chicken noddle soup was on her bedside, waiting to be eaten. She wanted her best friend so badly. She was sure that he would have been here by now. She then popped another cough drop into her mouth, and savored the taste. She then took a drink of the water beside her.

Gabriella had been in her bed all day, bored. She had slept for a while. (**I can NEVER sleep when I'm sick. I know weird.**) and then she couldn't go back to sleep. Even thought it had hurt, she had gone downstairs to fix some chicken noodle soup cause her stomach was growling like no other. Now that she was back in bed, waiting for her soup to cool down so she could eat it. Just when Gabriella was about to take a bite, knocking on her balcony door had stopped her, and made her throw her bowl of soup into the air, sucsessfully making it land on the floor with a '_hmmp'_.

Gabriella looked at the balcony door only to find her best friend standing there laughing, almost on the floor. Gabriella rolled her eyes and glared daggers at him. She was going to eat that! She picked up the bowl and fork from the floor and grabbed a couple of towels from her bathroom before cleaning up the mess that Troy had made her make. After cleaning up her mess, and puttng the towel in the laundry she turned to her best friend who was still on her balcony, but he wasn't lauhging anymore. She opened the door, and let him in and locked the door behind him. She sat on the bed still glaring at him.

"You made me drop my lunch!" Cough "While I'm sick, and you made _me_ clean it up!" Cough "It's your fault" She pouted.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry" Troy said, and stiffled a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, sure." She said with a smile, "Why are you here?" Cough.

"What I can't see my best friend when she's sick?" He asked, Sting. Another sting to the heart, that's all she'll ever be, always the friend, never the girlfriend.

"Okay, I guess" Gabriella replied. "Why didn't you get here earlier? It's almost nine o' clock"

"Because, I had to do homework, clean my room, eat dinner, clean up after dinner, play a little bit of basketball, and so on." He replied.

"Ohh" She replied.

"Yeah"

"Well, how are you feeling?" He asked.

'Horrible, but an upside are these delicious wonders" She replied, and pointed to the cough drops, and he laughed.

"Of course" He replied.

"Soo...how was school?" She asked.

"It was okay...I guess" He replied.

"Oh," She replied, and things go awkward, both teens wanting to tell each other so depertely that they loved each other.

"Soooooooo" Gabriella started.

"Soooooooo" Troy mocked, and Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "Very Mature" Troy grinned.

"I know, thank you" She smiled.

"Whoa! Troy look at the stars!" Gabriella replied. "They're beautiful" She said.

"Yeah, you are" Troy said loud enough for Gabriella to hear, and she blushed.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, still not realizing what he had said. He then realized it and his cheeks started burning with blush. _'It's now or never Troy, just tell her.'_

"Gabriella" He started and Gabriella turned to him. "Well, uh...I don't know how to say this soo..just go along" He began and she giggled.

"Okay" She nodded, still giggling.

"Eversince I first saw you at the ski lodge I was memborized by your beauty. I think it was your innocence and shyness that really got my attention. Your not like any other girl that I've met before. Your truly beautiful, inside and out. No one can begin to compare to your beauty." He said and looked into her eyes, by now she was crying. Troy hoped that they were happy tears.

"Gabreilla?" He asked after a while. "You know what, just forget a I ever said that-" He was cut off by a finger put to his lips.

"Troy, do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Yes" He said sincerley.

"With all your heart?" She asked.

"Yes" He replied again.

"Would it be okay, if I said that I feel the same?" She asked.

"Of course" He replied and leaned down to kiss her, but Gabriella's hand stopped him.

"Gabriella?" He asked.

"I don't want you to get sick." She said, and she grinned.

"Hell with that" He said, and her lips crashed upon his. '_Finally'_

**A/N: Whoa baby was that long!! Aha. An no songs either. I think that this might be my longest one-shot. But tell me what you think please.**

**Review!**

**x Steph x**


End file.
